


Built To Last

by laloga



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laloga/pseuds/laloga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his first time, but it was his first time with someone he loved – really, truly, honest-to-stars loved, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted this to be unforgettable. Corso Riggs/F!Smuggler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built To Last

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable dialog belongs to Bioware, and has been reprinted without permission. 
> 
> This is an erotica one-shot I wrote for my FFN story, "Reasons Why," and features my smuggler, Tannith. It's not necessary to have read that story to get this, but if you're interested, this takes place after the Tatooine arc of RW. It's "official" title is "Interlude in the Black V: Built To Last." 
> 
> If you're interested, the complete collection of viggies can be found here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9147264/1/Reasons-Why
> 
> Reviews, comments, suggestions, squees are all welcome. :) Enjoy!

**Built To Last**

 

 

_Aboard the_ Lucky Strike...

 

Corso took a deep breath and looked around the captain's cabin one last time. Everything looked about as good as he could make it: the sim-flame candles he'd set up at intervals throughout the room added a soft, flickering glow that was much nicer than the recessed lights in the ceiling; the bed was made and scattered with genuine rose-petals, which he was rather proud of, as they'd been difficult to acquire. 

They'd left Tatooine a few days ago and were currently docked with the rest of the Republic fleet in the Mid-Rim. While Tan had been busy getting supplies and seeing to the _Strike's_ refueling, he'd offered to give the ship a good cleaning, so he could set everything up without her knowledge. He'd thought she had some inkling of what he'd planned, as she'd given him one of those I-know-you're-up-to-something looks, but she'd indulged him and left without a fuss. 

Now the ship was quiet, as he'd asked Risha and Bowdaar to kindly find another place to spend the night – just this once; his treat – and he'd set C2 on a cycle of self-maintenance that would require the droid be shut down for a good eight hours. He'd had a nice hot shower and taken himself in hand in the process, hoping to ease some of the building pressure and ensure he could go a good long while without losing control. After he'd dried off, he'd dressed in that shirt he knew she liked. 

Only one component to his plan remained. 

He checked his chrono; she wasn't due back for another few minutes, so he hurried back to his bunk, where he'd stowed the bottle of Mantellian wine that he'd kept aside for...well, for a long while, at this point. As he was rifling through his locker, he heard the hatch-door open. The sound instantly set his heart to racing, which was silly because they both knew what was coming, right? Surely this wasn't a surprise... 

“Corso?” 

At first he couldn't find the bottle, but just as he was about to start dumping everything out in his search, his fingers brushed against a familiar curve of glass and he sighed in relief. “Here,” he called out, shutting his locker door quickly before the rest of his gear came toppling out. The sound of footsteps came his way and he added: “Just...need a sec, Captain. I'll meet you at the bridge, okay?” 

“Alright.” She sounded amused and he had to chuckle to himself. Likely she knew exactly what was going on, but this was something he'd had in mind for a long time. It was important to him that tonight go a certain way. She was important; what they shared was important. 

Another deep breath. Now that the moment was almost upon him, he felt strangely nervous and tried to figure out why as he stepped out of his bunk to the corridor that would take him to the bridge. _First-time jitters_ , he told himself. _It's been a while since you've done anything like this, and never with a woman like Tan._

No, it wasn't his _first_ time, but it was his first time with someone he loved – really, truly, honest-to-stars loved, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted this to be unforgettable. 

She was waiting for him at the bridge, kneeling in her usual chair as she leaned over the console and studied a readout on the fuel gauge; her position was such that he had a perfect view of her gorgeous backside, and he had a feeling that she'd planned it that way. The sight made a good chunk of his anxiousness kick over into pure _desire_ , and his brain immediately began cataloging all the things he wanted to...

_Snap out of it, Riggs._ He forced his thoughts in a more gentlemanly direction – for now. Later, he would show her the many, many ways he appreciated that beautiful sight, but now he had a specific goal in mind: to take care of his captain, just as he'd promised her. 

When he stepped across the threshold, she turned, and at his approach, she slipped out of the chair and regarded him expectantly. She was dressed in her usual clothes, nothing special, but he could tell that she'd showered at some point – he had no clue how or when – because the tips of her hair were still a bit damp and he could smell her soap. Her hair was pulled back in its usual tail, and he had a sudden longing to loosen it and run his fingers through the crimson strands. 

Instead, he held up the wine. “I've been savin' this bottle for a long time, Captain. It's a rare vintage: Ord Mantell 432 BTC. I thought I'd use it when we had a reason to celebrate.” A half-smile crossed her face, which he returned, though his next words were more measured. “But...most of our victories aren't really the 'raise a toast' type.” 

Her mouth twitched, like she was fighting back a chuckle, but her tone was casual because she was playing along. “Is there something you're trying to say?” 

They both knew, of course. Had he not been so bruised back in the cavern on Tatooine, Corso figured they'd have crossed this line, then. Hell, he knew she'd have happily have crossed it months ago, but that wasn't his way. A brief moment of shared pleasure was nice, but Corso wanted something more with her, something that was built to last. 

This in mind, his nerves started up again; they sent his gut to rolling a bit, and he hoped the hand holding the bottle wasn't trembling. “I think we've gotten past the wink and nod stage,” he said, meeting her eyes. 

“You can say that again,” she replied under her breath. 

He took another moment to gather the right words. He'd thought them over well before this, but it was different actually saying them out loud when she was so close and warm, and when she smelled so sweet... 

“You've changed my world,” he told her, watching as her face softened. “I've never met a woman like you...I think that's because there are no others.” He paused and ensured his next words were clear. “You are amazing.” 

Tannith ducked her head so that what hair wasn't tied back swayed in front of her cheeks, but he saw the spots of pink appear anyway. She almost never blushed; when they'd first started working together, he'd often wondered if anything fazed her. It did, as he'd learned, but she took pains to keep her true heart tucked away. Now, though, Corso saw what she tried to keep hidden and loved her a little more for it. 

“Tan,” he went on, “It would be my great pleasure if you'd share this bottle with me. Maybe somewhere...private.” 

“You know I want to.” 

Corso reached his free hand to skim her jaw and draw her to him; he brought her closer with only the lightest touch. “Then say yes.” 

Her eyes had closed at his touch; when they opened, she was wearing that flirty smile he'd come to know well, but her gaze was warm and filled with longing. She was close enough for him to feel the breath from her speech on his own lips. 

“Yes, Corso.” 

Kissing Tan was the best feeling in the world. It was better than a cup of good caf with just the right amount of sugar; better than loading a fresh power-pack into a reliable weapon; better than clean sheets or a home-cooked meal. 

As he kissed her, her body molded to his and she wrapped her hands around his waist like there was nowhere else they were supposed to be. Her lips parted beneath his and he could taste her: sweet, faintly minty, and he realized she'd cleaned her teeth recently and hadn't smoked any cigarras since. The understanding that she'd made preparations of her own for this moment only kicked his arousal up another few notches, and he found himself losing a little of his careful control. 

Since one hand was holding the bottle, he used his forearm to wrap around her waist and pull her closer while his free hand reached up to gently pull her hair loose. The band slid free and fell to the floor, forgotten, as he kissed her and wove his fingers through her hair as he'd wanted. The strands were cool and faintly damp, and smelled like heaven. He couldn't suppress a sigh of relief, and he deepened the kiss. 

As he did, she made one of those soft, feminine sounds that sent a flame of desire from toes to fingertips. He'd started to harden at the sight of her all bent over; it'd grown stronger at the beginning of the kiss, but with that sound he got so hard, he thought he'd burst right through his pants. 

_To hell with control_. The bottle fell from his hand and hit the durasteel floor with a clatter. It was by some miracle of the Force or fate or something that it didn't break, but he only spared a tiny bit of his attention to the matter because when they came up for air, she said his name. 

Her voice was breathless, her face flushed; when he looked in her eyes he saw how her pupils were blown wide and dark with desire. Corso's own heart was racing but all of his nerves had dissipated with the sound of his name. Every thought but one had left his brain. He brushed a quick kiss against her mouth and promptly lifted her off her boots so he could carry her to her cabin. 

At first she tensed in his arms, but after a moment she leaned up to his collarbone and began to lightly kiss his skin, speaking at intervals. “Is this a common practice on Ord? I wouldn't know, having never spent a _proper_ night with a _proper_ Mantellian gentleman before.”

In between the waves of sensation she was causing him, his mind went back to that one night on Nar Shaddaa; they'd both been too drunk to do much more than fall into bed, and in the cavern on Tatooine, he'd been in no condition do to much of anything... 

But this, now, tonight...this was different. This would be different. 

“I hope it's the first of many,” he replied as they neared her door. In response, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began nuzzling his ear, seemingly determined to make him lose his grip and drop her. Her hot breath teased his earlobe before she nipped the skin, gently, but enough so that his breath caught.

Kriff, he was getting harder and harder, such that walking easily was practically impossible, but thank the Force they reached her cabin right before he lost the last of his control and took her right there against the wall. Somehow he set her down and got her inside so he could shut the door behind them. As he entered the lock code against the panel, he heard her intake of breath; when he glanced over, she stood frozen in the center of her cabin, her eyes sweeping across the area. 

“Corso,” she breathed, stepping forward to run her fingertips over the comforter, where he'd scattered most of the rose-petals. “This is...” 

She trailed off and he cleared his throat. “I hope it's okay,” he said as he came to stand behind her. The break in action had cooled his desire enough so that he could string some words together. “I told you I wanted it to be right.” 

“You did,” she replied, shaking her head a little. “I just didn't...understand.” 

“I know.” He rested his hands on her waist and sighed when she leaned back into him. “You like it?” 

She wiggled her hips against him, where she could probably feel for herself how ready he was. “I'm not sure yet,” she said in a teasing voice as she twisted her head around to look at him out of the corner of her eye. “I can only tell you for certain after some rigorous testing.” 

He pretended to look thoughtful even as he fought the urge to throw her down on the bed and strip her naked. “Might take a while,” he mused, squeezing her hips. “Maybe even all night...” 

“All night?” She turned to face him fully and began working at the buttons of his shirt. “We should get started, then.” 

* * *

“Hold on.” Corso's hands lifted from her hips and closed around her fingers; Tannith felt her heart pick up speed from the simple touch. “There's something else I want to do, first.” 

It was all she could do not to rip his shirt open; at it was, her fingers were trembling with desire. To counteract the feeling, she took a deep breath. “I don't know how much longer I can last without you inside me.” 

She delighted at the flush that crept to his neck, but he pressed on, seemingly determined to continue with whatever plan he'd concocted to drive her completely crazy. He stepped back and reached up to pull her jacket down her shoulders, setting it on the little desk she sometimes used as an office. 

When he turned back, she'd already started to pull of her shirt, but he caught her hands again and shook his head. “Let me,” he murmured. “Please.” 

Tannith didn't think her voice would work properly even if she could find the right words, so she only nodded and held still. 

After dropping a light kiss against her cheek, Corso's fingers slid beneath her thin tank-top and carefully drew it over her head before placing it on top of her jacket. It was cool in here, not too much, but enough to cause her skin to prickle beneath his touch. Her nipples were stiff under her plain bra, and she watched as he ran his thumbs along the silky underside of the fabric. There was reverence in his expression, and she couldn't help but push herself into his hand, silently urging him to touch her skin. 

But he continued on his task with the same single-mindedness she'd observed in him countless times. After tugging off his boots, Corso dropped to his knees and kissed the exposed skin of her belly, lingering perhaps a moment too long and making her shiver right before he began to work at the thin leather belt. Since she'd had a good idea where this night was going to lead, she'd managed a shower at one of the locker-rooms at the orbital station and she hadn't dressed in all of her gear, just the bare necessities. Her weapons and holster were safely stowed in the locker against her wall, so once he unbuckled the belt and unfastened her pants, he glanced up at her again. 

“Sit down, please.” His voice was low and rough; his eyes were darker than she'd ever seen. 

She sat on the bed, amidst the rose-petals, and watched as he turned his attention back to her clothing. His hands skimmed along her thighs, on the underside of her knees and down the curve of her calves before he reached her boots; with a few tugs they were off and set carefully aside next to his own. Her socks followed, and when she wiggled her bare toes in relief he made an amused sound. 

The smile faded, though, when he looked back at her waist, where her pants and belt were hanging open, waiting to be slid down and cast away. Tannith's heart-rate picked up when he took a deep breath, reached for the waistband of her pants and slowly – so, so slowly – began to draw them down. He didn't ask, but she leaned back on her hands and lifted her hips to aid the process, and he cast her a warm look. 

As it slid down her legs, the touch of the fabric made her shiver again, but not nearly as much as when Corso's fingertips happened to brush against her bare skin. Now her heart beat faster and her breath grew shorter. When he reached her ankles, he lifted her feet one-by-one in order to slide the pants fully off, and the simple touch made her breath catch. 

He seemed to notice, and took a moment to rub his thumbs along the arch of each foot, hard enough to make her eyes nearly roll back in her head with pleasure. “If you like that,” he said, coming back up to eye-level. “You're gonna love what I have in store for you.” 

Tannith swallowed, desperate to reply with something flirty but resigning herself to just speaking clearly. “I'm trying really hard to be patient.” 

“An' you're doin' a great job, Captain,” he said as he brushed a kiss against her lips. “Just stay right there.” 

She made a noise of agreement that didn't sound like much of anything, because in the next moment he was seated behind her, legs spread on either side of her hips; he was far enough away so that he wasn't pressed right to her skin, but she could still feel the heat from his body. Before she could ask what was going on, his hands rested on each shoulder and he began to rub. 

It felt... 

Corso was strong in more ways than one. Physically, of course, he could overpower most other humanoids, even those who were much larger than him. He could take hit after hit and still be swinging; it was one of the reasons he was such a valuable ally. 

But his strength, his true strength, did not lie solely in his broad shoulders and the weight they could carry. Corso knew how to use his body to the best advantage; he knew how to move, and when, and why. He knew what he was capable of, physically, and had spent years figuring out how to hone his skills and make the best use of his strength. 

It was what he did, now. 

At his touch, Tannith's entire body became languid as he worked the muscles of her upper shoulders, kneading with just the right amount of pressure. Beneath every movement she felt the evidence of his strength, and marveled at how he knew exactly how much to use on her, and where. Muscles that she didn't even know she had were coaxed into relaxing as his hands worked her shoulders, the back of her neck, her upper-back. Unbidden, she leaned into his touch, enough so that, after a few minutes, she was hardly propping herself upright any longer and relying on his strength to bolster her body. 

Maybe she made a noise of pleasure. Maybe she said his name or something else...she lost track of herself a little while he massaged her; only when he spoke was she pulled out of the trance. “What did you say?” 

“Mmm?” Her eyes had closed at some point, so she she blinked in confusion for a moment. “Huh?” 

He chuckled and kissed her ear. “Is this okay?” 

In response, Tannith leaned back into his chest; his arms promptly encircled her, surrounding her with warmth. “It's amazing,” she sighed, leaning her head back to try and look him in the eyes. “But you're still overdressed.” 

“For once.” She couldn't see his face but she could tell he was smiling. “I can fix that, if you sit up for one second.” 

“No can do,” she replied, snuggling closer. “You'll have to work around me.” 

“Suit yourself.” The next thing she knew, his fingers were flickering against her back as he undid the buttons on his shirt. She was shifted a bit as he carefully slid out of the shirt, and she heard something soft fall on the floor beside her bed. The displaced air kicked up a few rose petals, causing them to flutter briefly in the air before falling back down to the comforter. One landed on her thigh; she could feel it against her skin, silky-soft. 

When he wrapped his arms around her again and they were skin-to-skin, everything else fell away. 

Corso was a paradox of firm muscle beneath soft skin, and she had a desire to see him, to touch him and kiss every piece of exposed flesh...but to do that, she had to sit up and turn around. Though her body was still humming with arousal, the massage had made her thoughts pleasantly hazy, and the thought of moving from this position was not appealing. 

But she _really_ wanted to straddle his lap... 

_Quite the conundrum._  

Perhaps sensing her dilemma, Corso took action of his own. His fingertips skimmed the band of her bra, beneath her breasts, and she sucked in her breath. “Permission to take this off, Captain?” 

She had no clue why, but the honorific that had once irritated the kriff out of her sent a thrill of arousal directly to her core. The darkened, huskier tone of his voice probably had something to do with it, as did the way his thumbs glided over the front of her bra, where her nipples were pebbled beneath. 

“Granted,” she managed. 

He had the band unfastened in a heartbeat. Her eyes were closed again, but she felt him pull off the bra and set it to the side. Now she was exposed to the cool air of the cabin, but the combination of his warm skin and her own arousal meant she wasn't cold in the least. Her nipples were taut, though, and the moment he slid his thumbs over them, she gasped. 

He'd scooted closer to her and she could feel his erection nestled at the small of her back; at her noise, his cock twitched and she smiled to herself as she made a mental note of his reaction. Corso's head tilted and he began to nuzzle her neck, lightly kissing and sucking as he stroked her nipples and cupped her breasts. Each touch was gentle but very deliberate, as if he'd put a great deal of thought into this moment. Each touch set her skin on fire. 

Tannith's head fell back, further exposing her neck, and she felt him take the hint and increase the pressure from his mouth. Meanwhile, his hands roamed over the prickling skin of her breasts and his fingertips toyed with her nipples, lightly pinching the peaks as he sucked at her neck. She heard herself moan out loud, one of those wanton noises that she'd never been able to help in moments like these, and his answering groan sent another wave of arousal through her body. 

“Tan,” he whispered into her ear. “Is this okay? Should I keep goin'?” 

His voice was thick with desire; she knew hers wouldn't be much better. She managed to suck in a breath, but her words still came out in a rush. “Kriffing hell, don't stop now.” 

He smiled against her ear; she could feel the curve of his cheek. One arm circled her torso and held her close to his muscled chest while he lingered over her breasts, and she felt his other hand slip down her waist to her underwear. She didn't have much in the way of lingerie, but she'd chosen the most attractive set she owned, hoping he'd find the lace enticing. Judging from his sharp inhalation when his fingertips skimmed the blue, scalloped edge, she thought he did. 

His lips closed over her earlobe and began to nibble while his hand slid across the outside of her underwear, where he could surely feel how the fabric was soaked through. She couldn't stop herself from tilting her hips into his waiting hand, silently begging him for _more_. Because his mouth was so close to her ear, she heard him suck in his breath again as he circled his fingertips over the lacy front, sending delicious, agonizing ripples of sensation against her outer lips. 

Tannith whimpered and arched her back, desperate for him to touch her skin. “Please, Corso,” she managed as he continued to tease her. “Please...” 

A strong arm tightened around her chest and she felt the hand toying with her nipples give a slightly firmer pinch than before; she was so aroused, the tiny flare of pain only heightened her pleasure and made her gasp his name again. 

She felt rather than heard his chuckle; her heart was beating so loud she couldn't hear much else, until he spoke. “I've got you surrounded, Captain. There's no fightin' back-” He slid his index finger beneath the edge of her underwear and brushed against her outer labia, making her whimper again. “-And no escape. You know I'm a guy who keeps my word.” 

At first she had no clue what he was talking about, then she remembered Tatooine...that blasted cavern. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been so sporting to get him all hot and bothered while he couldn't do anything about it, but she certainly wasn't going to argue, now. Mostly because she couldn't get her voice to do anything but moan his name. 

Corso worked his index finger along her outer lips, teasing her mercilessly while he nipped and sucked at her earlobe and neck. A second finger joined the first, then a third, then his thumb, and soon she was writhing against him, desperate for him to move just a few kriffing inches and enter her soaking channel. She gripped his forearm and tried to arch herself into his hand, but he held her firmly in place and continued his tender assault. 

Just when she thought she would disintegrate with unfulfilled longing, his thumb brushed against her clit. The ensuing thrill of sensation made her sob in relief, though she soon realized she was in for a new kind of sweet torture as he began to play with the highly sensitized bundle of nerves. Her hands, which had been clutching at his forearm, dropped down to his muscular thighs, and she squeezed in an effort to bring him some kind of pleasure as well, anything to return what he was giving her. She was dismayed to realize he was still wearing pants, but there was nothing she could do about that when he still had her quite securely in his grip.

Her mouth opened to admonish him for the fact, but then he slipped his index finger inside her pussy and began stroking her swollen flesh, and coherent thought fled. Tannith moaned his name again, and felt his cock thrust forward through the fabric and towards the cleft of her ass. 

Corso's thumb circled her clit and he pumped his finger inside her, delving into her cervix and stroking the slick, heated skin with a determination that she knew would be her undoing. Pleasure arced through her body, veins of electric sensation that raced over her whole self and pushed her towards the pinnacle of a release without quite tipping her over the edge. She groaned again, whimpered his name, pushed herself into his hand. 

“Please,” she begged him. “Please...” 

His breath was hot and ragged in her ear. “Do you need somethin', Captain?” 

The words were punctuated with another, stronger flick of his thumb against her clit, and she cried out in earnest, alternately pleading with and swearing at him. Undeterred, Corso pinched her nipple again; again, the light pain only increased the pleasure he was wringing from the rest of her body. Strong, agile fingers pushed deeper inside of her, circling and stroking and bringing her closer to orgasm. 

She felt the first waves of it rise throughout her entire body; her mouth opened but no sound came out as each muscle tensed and tightened. When his hand lifted from her breasts to tilt her face to his, all she could do was let him kiss her. Right before their lips met, Tannith swore and cried his name one last time as he pressed her clit harder, then her breath was stolen as he closed their lips together and fucked her with his hand. 

Her release crashed over and through, causing the tension in her body to relax all at once and filling her with sweet relief. Her eyes were squeezed shut; in the darkness she could see stars. When the small aftershocks of the orgasm took over, she shivered as her head swam and her blood sang, all while he held her close and kissed her like their lives depended on it. 

Corso continued to stroke her, his fingertips gliding over her slickness as he coaxed out each ripple of pleasure, until the aftershocks had subsided and she was limp in his arms. Only when she was still did he lift his hand and embrace her in earnest, kissing the side of her head gently. 

“You know,” he murmured into her ear. “My life'd be about perfect if I could stay right here forever.” He paused; the sound of his inhale layered over her own panting breath. “I won't let anyone hurt you again.” 

The words were quiet; had they not been said directly into her ear, she might have thought he hadn't meant to say them aloud. Now that the languid haze of her orgasm was fading, she found herself able to put a sentence together again, so she turned her head to try and look him in the eye. It was difficult from this angle, so she wriggled out of his embrace in order to sit up and straddle his lap like she'd wanted to do earlier. 

“Just because you like watching my ass,” she said as she tugged at the waist of his pants. “Doesn't mean I can't still kick yours. I can take care of myself, but do I have to _order_ you to take these fragging things off or what?” 

Chuckling, he leaned back and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, while she slid her own underwear off and tossed it aside. The sound of crinkling flimsiplast caught her attention; she saw him withdraw a synthskin condom from his pocket before the pants dropped out of sight. Now that he was naked, she took a moment to appreciate the firm ridges of his abdomen and the line of dark hair that led to a rather magnificent erection, at the tip of which she could see beads of moisture forming. 

Tannith looked into his eyes and grinned, then reached up to undo the band of leather that held his hair back, letting the heavy dreadlocks fall about his face. He looked completely different without them swept back: wild and a bit dangerous, and totally sexy. The expression on his face was equal parts desire and affection, though she also caught a hint of something sharper, as if his longing had been honed to a fine edge. 

“There's things a man's gotta do,” he said in that low, rough voice that made her shiver. She plucked the condom from his hand but couldn't stop herself from tilting her hips against his swollen cock. The sensation made his eyes close briefly as he sucked in a breath and tried to continue. “And one of them is keep his lady safe – even if she could blast him into component atoms.” 

As he spoke, she unwrapped the condom and tossed the wrapper aside. Corso's eyes closed, briefly, and his hands slid to her waist, resting lightly but enough to let her feel that he was shuddering. He'd been so careful and deliberate before; she had an urge to see if she could shatter his control now, so she reached down and took his cock in both hands, murmuring his name as she began to stroke the heated, velvet-soft skin. It was a shame to cover it up, but better safe than sorry. She ran her thumb along the drops of precum, then lowered the condom around his length, taking care to ensure that it was secure. 

“What's another?” she said once she finished, leaning forward to brush her mouth against his; it was difficult to balance herself in his lap like this, but she was careful. Renewed arousal flooded through her as she shifted her hips forward, so he could barely feel her heat at the tip of his cock. 

Corso had been mostly silent through this, but now he groaned. 

“Yes?” Tannith nipped at his lower lip, sucking gently as she rocked against him. It took all of her own control to stop herself from impaling her body on his; as it was, she was trembling with need and soaking wet all over again. “Please enlighten me, Corso.” 

His eyes flew open and she caught a gleam of mischief as he reached up, took her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed so that he was kneeling over her, the length of his body stretching out to cover hers. He braced both arms on either side of her head, held her in place with the tip of his cock wedged between her lips. Tannith whimpered and lifted her hips, eager to be filled. Each movement brought him to her entrance, though he held himself just out of reach. 

“The other's this,” he said, and bent his head to kiss her as he began to slide inside of her at long, long last.

* * *

As far as Corso was concerned, the entire galaxy had shrunk to here and now, and to the woman in his arms. 

Kriff, it was almost impossible _not_ to thrust himself within her all at once, but he forced himself to take it slow and easy. His head was swimming with desire, so strong he could hardly see when he opened his eyes; all he could clearly make out were sensations, sounds, smells: Tan's voice, whimpering as he slowly pushed the crown of his cock inside of her tight, wet heat – so delicious and soft – moaning and gasping his name in between kisses; her hands gripping his shoulders, her inner walls gripping his dick; the scent of her sex, thick and spicy and _all_ woman. 

Even beneath the faintly muted sensation of the condom, it was all enough to overload his brain, and he knew he was dangerously close to losing his mind and just pounding away. 

His sweet, sexy captain wasn't doing much to help, either. 

Tan's legs had wrapped around his back, and now she urged him inside with her calves and heels, pushing him forward, inch by inch. Her voice was breathless as she pleaded with him, begging him for _faster, harder_ , _more_ , and he couldn't suppress a shudder. Nothing in the galaxy, no song or poem or _anything_ could come close to being as beautiful as that sound. 

He wanted to give in, he really did, but there was one last thing he needed. Only halfway inside of her, now, Corso took a deep breath and rested his forehead on hers, cupping her face with his hands. “Tan,” he groaned. “Tan, look at me.” 

Blue eyes fluttered open and fell on him. Her lips were parted and her entire face was rosy pink, flushed with pleasure. “Corso...” 

“I want to see you,” he managed, kissing the scar on her cheek gently. “When I-” 

Words failed him then, because he slid himself inside of her until he could go no further, until he was completely surrounded by her heat, her softness. He was sheathed inside of her, fully, and he watched in awe as her lips formed a soft “o” and her eyes rolled back in her head. 

Tan whimpered his name again, and Corso allowed himself a smile before he drew back – slowly – then pushed forward again. He could feel every inch of her channel dragging against his cock and sending waves of pleasure through his entire body; when he thrust into her, she cried out and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Her back arched and he could feel the stiff peaks of her nipples pressed close to his chest; the memory of rolling them between his fingertips made him thrust harder, faster. He could see her perfect ass in his mind's eye, begging for his touch, his kiss, his cock, and his speed picked up again. 

Corso's control was ebbing away, but he found himself caring less and less. 

Heat filled his balls, threatening to boil up through his cock. Kriff, he was close to finishing, even with his precautions of earlier, but there was no way he could slow his pace, not now, not after he'd waited so long. He managed to slip a hand down her belly and to her sweet pussy. She was swollen and slick, and he wished he could taste her, but that would come later. Corso could feel his cock pistoning away inside of her; the instant he touched her clit, she cried his name. He felt her shudder and quake in his arms as he pressed, determined to bring her to climax before he came; only when she started shouting his name did he let himself go. 

Acting on pure instinct now, Corso thrust into her as fast and hard as he could until the creeping heat shot up his balls and through his dick, and his entire mind went white and blank as new armor. Everything he had, everything he was, he gave to her in that moment, as pleasure tore through his body and his orgasm washed him clean. Even when his movements slowed his head spun, his heart raced, and he knew that when he opened his eyes again, he'd be a new man. 

In the immediate aftermath of his orgasm, Corso could not bring himself to move from on top of her just yet. Beneath him, Tan made a quiet, feminine sound that he couldn't connect to real speech, but he thought she'd said his name so he opened his eyes and looked at her. 

Tan's crimson hair was mussed and she had a rose petal stuck to her jaw; her cheeks were pink and her eyes were closed as the final waves of her pleasure from her second orgasm – he _really_ envied women, sometimes – rolled through her body. He wondered if sex felt different for Force-users, if she could, somehow, sense his emotions or something. But he didn't voice the thought, as he figured it was still a sensitive topic for her and had no desire to jeopardize this perfect moment. 

With that in mind, he slid out of her body and moved to roll to her side, not wanting to crush her beneath his weight, but her legs, still wrapped around his waist, tightened again, effectively holding him in place. 

“Don't leave,” she murmured, eyes still closed. Her hands lifted to tangle in his hair, smoothing it back from his cheeks and her voice was small, almost like it'd been the night he'd found her alone in the hangar, back in Anchorhead. “Please don't leave.” 

“I'm not goin' anywhere.” He settled onto his elbows and brushed the rose petal off of her jaw. “That's a promise.”

At this, her eyes opened and she grinned up at him. “You were right.” He raised his brow and she giggled, shifting her hips up. “Sometimes it is nice to have someone who'll take care of you.” 

He almost said the words, right then, but didn't. It wasn't time, and timing was everything when it came to this woman. Instead, he nuzzled her neck, making her give a little squeal of surprise while he inhaled her scent: sweat, shampoo, sex; a hint of roses from the petals they'd probably crushed into the comforter. He breathed her in. If he could sear every part of her into his brain, it might start to be enough to satisfy. 

“Any time you need me, Tannith,” he replied when he met her eyes again. “Now, tomorrow, or when we're both old and gray. I'm yours.” 

Her smile softened. “I know.” 

The kiss that followed was also soft, but there was building intent behind it. The grip of her legs had loosened, but she still held him in place, and he could feel her hands skimming along his biceps and back. It was a light touch, but it made him shiver. He had no doubt they'd be in for another round – or two – but he needed a few more minutes to recover. _Yeah, the multiple orgasm thing would be really handy right about now._

At least he'd lasted as long as he had...Corso had a feeling that the evening had gone pretty good, so far, and they still had hours ahead. 

Except- 

“Ah, kriff!” he exclaimed. 

“What?” 

He sighed and met her eyes. “The wine. Dang...I left it on the bridge. I had this whole thing planned out, too.” 

Amusement flashed across her face. “In that case, we'll just have to try all this again. Start from the beginning and try until we get it just how you want. Though,” she added as she leaned up to kiss him. “I think everything was pretty damn perfect.” 

What brief annoyance he felt vanished at the touch of her mouth to his. “Perfect?” he asked when they parted. “'Cause that's what I was goin' for...” 

“Perfect,” she replied, grinning wide. “Totally worth the wait.”


End file.
